


Imahe

by soofucated



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comedy, M/M, Slice of Life, vvv self-indulgent pasensya ka na ha godbless
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soofucated/pseuds/soofucated
Summary: “Ikaw yung istoryang ikinwento ko sa buong mundo na hindi man lang nagkatotoo.”O kung saan akala ni Kyungsoo naabot na niya yung matagal na niyang pinapangarap.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Umaapaw

**Author's Note:**

> as said in the tag, self-indulgent 'to huhu namiss ko lang talagang magsulat.
> 
> also, inconsistent yung typings ko dito such as capitalizations and usage of nang at ng >w< pasensya ka na god bless

“Ang lalim naman niyan, Doh.” Puna ni Jongdae sa kaibigan niya nang ilapag niya ang Cucumber Lemonade nito sa mesa. “Drama ka diyan bhie?” pangtutukso pa ni Baekhyun at umupo sa tapat ng binata.

“Tanga, namomroblema lang ako doon sa term paper na pinapagawa ni Sir Roque.” Ika niya, napasapo na lang siya sa noo niya.

“Sus, kaya mo yan! Ang ayos nga ng mga ka-grupo mo e-“

“Baekhyun, para namang hindi mo kilala ‘tong kaibigan natin. Hindi siya sa mismong term paper namomroblema, nag-aalala lang ‘yan kasi ka-grupo niya si Jongin. Pressured si bakla, trew?” Pang-asar pa ni Jongdae.

Namula si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan pero pinilit niya pa ring itago. “Masyado kang maraming iniisip! Hindi ‘yun ‘yon ‘no!”

_Kyungsoo, ‘yun yon. Sino bang niloloko mo?_ Bulong ng konsensya niya.

“Ah oo nga pala! Pasalamat ka kay Junmyeon at nagkagrupo kayo.” Pangisi-ngising suhestyon ni Baekhyun. “Pero seryoso pala talaga? May gusto ka kay Jongin? Akala ko ginagago ka lang nito ni Jongdae.” Hagikgik niya.

“Chance mo na ‘to Soo. Pa-good shot ka na. Forte mo naman ang pagsusulat ng mga ganiyan eh.” Gatong pa ni Jongdae habang nginunguya niya ang meryendang biggie burger. _Mabulunan ka sana._

“Happy crush lang naman ‘to.” Umiirap na pagdidismiss ni Kyungsoo sa usapan, kinuha niya ang metal straw niya galing sa pouch nito at tinusok doon cup ng Cucumber Lemonade na binili ni Jongdae para sa kanya.

“Happy, sad, o horny crush man yan, ganon pa rin ‘yon, Soo. Lagay-lagay ka pa ng label eh pare-pareho lang naman ang ibig sabihin niyan. ‘Yun ay ang may feelings ka para sa kaniya.”

“Nye nye nye” pangtutuldok ni Kyungsoo sa topic.

_Happy crush nga lang ba?_

* * *

“Kyungsoo, Jongin, may gusto ba kayong ipabili? Bababa kami saglit, nagugutom na kasi kami ni Sehun eh.” Tanong ni Junmyeon sa dalawa.

Ngiting umiling si Kyungsoo at patuloy na nagtype sa laptop niya. Nasa student’s lounge sila, seated sa sahig to work on their Film Analysis na pinapagawa ng ever halimaw na prof nila sa PurpComm and because the library was full, they were forced na makipagsapalaran sa pinakamainit na lugar sa buong campus nila. Thank lorde na lang din at maulan ngayon.

“Wala naman, sige kayo na lang. Kakakain ko lang din. Kami na ni Kyungsoo bahala muna dito.”

_Nanigas_ si Kyungsoo sa narinig.

Okay, first of all, Kyungsoo’s not the best conversationalist sa mga taong hindi niya friends, let alone sa crush niya pa. Fine, Jongin and him aren’t really that close. Blockmates sila and they are both friends with Junmyeon, mutuals din sila sa Twitter at Instagram if ico-count ‘yun as their “connection” (liker niya si Jongin tho), but that’s about it. They never interacted irl, at ‘yun ang kinatatakutan ni Kyungsoo! Ang mapilitang makipag-small talk sa crush niya, crush nila, at crush ng bayan!!! Ang mapahiya sa harapan ni Jongin Kim!!!

3 good minutes have passed, _oo, binilang niya talaga_ , ang tahimik pa rin nila pareho.

_Pota bhie ang awkward naman._

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and proceeded to type sa laptop niya kahit namemental block na talaga siya. Fuck his attention span sagad. He didn’t need to be distracted, not now.

“Ano na ba ang mayroon tayo?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanya, peeking sa laptop ni Kyungsoo. Pinause pala niya yung film pinapanood niya sa phone.

_Ha wala namang ~~tayo~~ ah. _“Summary pa lang at saka yung simula ng theme & genre.” Oo, dahil so far wala pang naaambag yung iba niyang ka-grupo sa paper na ‘to dahil hindi pa nila pinanood yung film. And what, his friends thought he’s lucky with his group mates? EACH A FRANK.

Tumango si Jongin, “Sige, malapit na rin naman akong matapos dito. I just don’t understand it, ano ang gustong iparating ng film na ‘to.”

Napangiti si Kyungsoo, _same_ , but he leaned sa pader and said “Actually, nung una hindi ko rin maintindihan. Pero if you’ll research about the historical context behind the timeline of that film, it’ll all make sense.”

The film that they were critiquing kasi is “Once Upon a time… in Hollywood”. Their prof decided na imbis na magturo, he’ll just make them suffer by analyzing films that were nominated in Best Pictures sa Oscar’s. Screw this system talaga. Ibubullshit ng mga prof ‘yung ways nang pagtuturo nila, tapos hahayaan na lang nilang magsariling-sikap yung mga estudyante with whatever project they’re going to do, and let’s not talk about how majority of these professors use the roleta system to grade their students-

Let’s save it. Hindi ito ang nagmamatter ngayon dahil moment na ni Kyungsoo with Jongin!!!

“During the 70’s kasi, Vietnam and US had a beef for each other, kaya makikita mo how the progressive characters expressed their disgust towards the film industry and how they condone violence in this films while US is perpetuating the Vietnam War, and you know how Americans were so against Communism because it’ll hinder their plans on globalizing Capitalism, right?” Kyungsoo felt tensed bigla kasi _shet_ , ang lalim ng tingin sa kanya ni Jongin. Para siyang _matutunaw_. He cleared his throat and continued, “Pansinin mo rin how this film was white-dominated, wala kang makikitang any person of color diyan except for that Asian dude na wala pa yatang 5 minutes ang screentime.”

Jongin’s gaze on his phone was contemplative, and seconds after, biglang nag-light up ang mukha niya. “Ang galing mo ah! Napansin mo pa ‘yun!” and he _smiled_.

_Putangina, yung manties ni Kyungsoo. Nalaglag na ata._

“Hindi naman, tinulungan lang ako ng kapatid ko diyan, he’s into World History kasi.” Pa-humble na ika ni Kyungsoo. Siyempre, bawal ang hambog sa harap ng crush niya. Minus points ‘yun bhie.

* * *

Sa pagbalik nila Junmyeon at Sehun sa pwesto nila, doon bumuhos ang malakas na ulan, and because of that, bumaba ang reception doon sa area nila, kung kaya naman napilitan silang lumipat sa North wing ng campus nila para makalahati na nila yung supposed na gagawin nila for this day. Hindi rin nila alam kalian ulit sila makakahanap pa ng time na gumawa nang sabay-sabay ulit because of the conflict of schedule.

Ngunit hindi pa nag-iinit ang puwet nila sa bench na inuupuan nila at hindi pa nananakit ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa pagtitig niya sa laptop niya, napagdesisyunan na lang ng grupo na magkwentuhan bago umuwi.

“Napansin mo ba how bad of a class rep si Yifan noon sa block natin? Siya yung promotor na mag-cancel na lang ng klase ang prof palagi without a good reason. He acts like he’s concerned sa iba pero ang totoo tinatamad lang naman talaga siya.” Natatawang ika ni Kyungsoo.

_Finally_ , he got to be comfortable of making chika with his crush. Achievement ‘to for him kasi he rarely goes out of his comfort zone, let alone makipag-usap na para bang super friends na sila ng crush niya. He’s glad Junmyeon and Sehun was there to drive the conversation. Gatong-gatong lang si Kyungsoo.

_Sorry Yifan, ikaw ang hapunan namin sa kwentuhan_. He mentally apologized sa ex-rep ng block nila. _If only you were less of an asshole, hindi ikaw ang pinagpepyestahan namin_.

“Bakit ba ganoon ‘yun? Parang baluktot lagi mag-isip.” Jongin exclaimed.

“Tapos naalala mo ba nung time na nangolekta siya for our college week, wala naman tayong booth na na-buo noon pero hindi na nabalik yung funds natin. Ang sahol.” Sehun frowned. “Pinang-buffalo wings ko na lang sana ‘yung mababalik na pera.”

“Isa pa ‘yon! Kaya nawala na yung tiwala ng block natin sa kanya eh.”

“We don’t tolerate capitalism in this household!” Kyungsoo joked pero hindi niya ineexpect na hahagikgik ng malakas si Jongin doon.

_Grabe. Pati yung tawa niya ang guwapo. Ano bang hindi kayang gawin ng taong ‘to?_ Bulong ni Kyungsoo at the back of his mind. Napatigil siya bigla.

_OMG. Did he just make his crush laugh?_ Kyungsoo was screaming inside. Ugh, thanks sa stan twt culture na nananalaytay sa katawan niya.

* * *

Napagdesisyunan nila na umuwi na kasi nagbabadya ang malakas na pag-ulan sa Manila area. 10 PM na nila napagdesisyunang tumayo sa kinauupuan nila after that long as fuck kwentuhan sesh. Hindi na nila namalayan yung oras because, simply put, they enjoyed each others’ company.

_Well, for Kyungsoo. Si Jongin lang talaga ang habol niya doon._ But the sassy gay that he is, siyempre ide-deny niya ‘yon.

For real tho, mas matagal pa ata ang nilagak nilang panahon na mag-kwentuhan kaysa sa paggawa nila nung term paper nila. They’re still stuck sa theme & genre part kasi tangina ni Kyungsoo at ng kalandian niya for getting sidetracked.

Pero saka na lang niya siguro poproblemahin ‘yun. Bullshitting a paper is easy for him.

Before going out of the campus, they had to stop by sa comfort room near the guardhouse kasi kanina pa pala najijingle ni Sehun at Junmyeon (Kyungsoo thinks these two homosexual men have something going on _~~if you know what I mean~~_ ) pero quiet na lang siya kasi hindi niya ugaling mangialam ng sex life ng iba.

_Oo, ganoon nga siguro siya ka-judgmental, umihi lang, iniisip niya agad nag-decide yung dalawa na magkaroon ng quickie while their two other group mates ay naghihintay sa kanila sa labas._

Meanwhile, since nasa loob pa yung dalawa doing whatever they have to do, Kyungsoo and Jongin were left sa labas and the smaller saw a kitten sa may paanan niya.

He gasped and squatted to pet it. “Ang cute mo naman.” He giggled, totally forgetting Jongin’s presence.

“Mahilig ka pala sa pusa?”

The brunet looked up and smiled. “Ah oo. Pero mas hilig ko pa rin ang aso.”

Jongin scratched his nape and smiled.

_Amputa, magngingitian na lang ba talaga sila dito? The sexual tension between these two men is so HIGH._

“I figured. Nakikita ko kasi tweets mo palagi na iritang-irita ka sa pusa niyo sa bahay kasi lagi kang ninanakawan ng ulam everytime na kakain ka.” The taller said and laughed.

Nahiya nmana si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng borta niyang crush. Amputa, this is why he hates being mutuals with his irls sa twitter!!! You ever get that embarrassment everytime someone you personally know brings up your tweet habang magkausap kayo? Do NOT ever do that because it's awkward!!!

O baka si Kyungsoo lang talaga 'yung ganon kasi maarte siya and he admits na iba ang twitter persona niya sa attitude niya talaga irl.

“I can forgive other cats because they’re adorable as hell pero yung pusa kong ‘yon talaga I can’t stand him sometimes. Palagi na lang niya tinatake advantage na mag-isa ako sa dining table kaya ang dali niya akong ma-isahan.” Sinubukang i-divert ni Kyungsoo ang topic to hide his embarrassment.

“Mag-isa ka lang bang kumakain sa gabi palagi?” tanong ni Jongin.

Natigilan si Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, was that too personal-“

Kyungsoo smiled. “Wala ‘yun ‘no, ano ka ba. Madalas lang kasi akong gabihin ng uwi kasi after class sa dorm ni Jongdae ako dumediretso. Kaya kapag umuuwi ako madalas tulog na sila o kaya naman tapos na sila kumain.”

“Gusto mo kumain muna tayo bago umuwi? Kahit street food lang?” aya niya sa binata.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, “Sige, nagugutom na rin ako eh. Nakakapagod pala makipagkwentuhan.” Biro ni Kyungsoo.

Pareho silang natawa, without noticing na nakalabas na pala si Junmyeon at Sehun sa rest room.

“Saya niyo ah.” Ika ni Junmyeon habang nakangisi. Yes, apparently, alam ni Junmyeon na may feelings ang baklang bida para sa bortang group mate nila. All thanks to the blabbermouth Jongdae.

“Kain daw muna tayo. G kayo?” aya ni Kyungsoo to divert the topic. “May alam akong isawan diyan sa tapat. Doon kami madalas kumain nila Baekhyun at Jongdae eh.”

* * *

Habang binabaybay nila ang Teresita street papunta sa sakayan ng jeep at bus, umimik si Junmyeon. “Jongskie, Sehun, saan kayo dadaan? Magbu-bus ba kayo? May alam akong shortcut dito oh.” Turo niya sa isang iskinita doon na kilala din for having the most affordable carenderias near their university.

“Ikaw ba Soo? Saan ang sakay mo?” tanong ni Sehun sa kanya.

“Ah, doon ako sa kanto eh. Pa-cubao ako.”

“Ano? Saan niyo ba gustong dumaan?” ulit ni Junmyeon dahil lumalakas na ang ulan.

“Doon na lang tayo sa kanto!” Jongin exclaimed (because the sound of the rain and the other students’ noise habang naglalakad sa street was deafening, at saka nginuso ang way papunta doon sa kanto).

“Hindi kayo magtatake ng shortcut?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon na ngayon ay nakangisi.

“Ihahatid ka na raw namin, baka mawala ka pa.” he said and winked.

* * *

On his way home, Kyungsoo brought out his phone and sent a message sa group chat nila.

**Kyungsoo Doh:** _ingat kayo!!! lakas ng ulan tapos ang traffic pa huhu @Junmyeon Kim @Sehun Oh @Jongin Kim_

**Junmyeon Kim:** _Tayuan sa bus gaming, hayop ang ginaw pa. HAHAHA nakaupo ba kayo? @Jongin Kim @Sehun Oh_

**Junmyeon Kim:** _Ingat ka din Soo! ;)_

Kyungsoo assumed as they rode the bus nagkahiwa-hiwalay sila kasi siksikan. If you’re a commuter, you’ll know.

**Sehun Oh:** _Puta dyahe ang ginaw-ginaw kinangina sinisipon pa ako eh. Si @Jongin Kim lang yung nakaupo tangina mo tol_

**Sehun Oh:** _Ingat ka rin Soo tanga ka pa naman_

**Kyungsoo Doh:** _TANGINA KA_

**Jongin Kim:** _Hahaha_

_'Yun na 'yon? “Hahaha”?_ Pinilit na itago ni Kyungsoo ang disappointment na nararamdaman niya nang mag-ping ulit ang group chat nila.

**Jongin Kim:** _Ingat ka din_ _:)_ _@Kyungsoo Doh_

_PUTANGINA LORDE SALAMAT SA CRUMB MAGPAPAKABAIT NA PO TALAGA AKO FROM NOW ON._ Kyungsoo mentally screamed.

You know, for someone who spent 9 hours sa school kahit walang pasok, na naulanan at na-stuck sa traffic, na nakauwi ng 11:30 PM sa bahay nila at walang matinong kain kung ‘di ang dalawang betamax, dalawang isaw at isang cup ng Iced Choco, masyadong masaya si Kyungsoo.


	2. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aasa ba ako sa'yo?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a proud dumb bitch all i can say is maraming typographical and grammatical errors dito fosho, enjoy kau malala :)

“Ano, Soo? G ka ba?” Jongdae nudged him, bringing the former back to reality.

“He looks so out of it, Jongdae.” Baekhyun snickered. “Bakit sabaw ka, bakla? What’s up?”

“Apparently, siya ang nag-compile ng term paper nila at saka kabado lang ‘yan kasi defense natin kay Roque ngayon. Takot magisa si bhie.”

“Puta ka spokesperson ba kita? Si Kyungsoo ka, si Kyungsoo ka?” inambahan ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae na tumatawa lang.

Don’t get them wrong, ganyan lang talaga sila maglambingang magkakaibigan. Kung kasali nga lang ang “bardagol” sa love languages, tiyak yun ang kay Kyungsoo. They’re not used to being affectionate towards each other unless needed.

“Kasi naman friend, hindi naman ikaw ang kailangang gumawa niyan lahat. Ikaw na nga ang kumumpleto ng summary, theme & genre, pati ba naman yung analysis ikaw pa. Apat kayong magkakagrupo, huwag mo pasanin lahat bhie.” Panenermon ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Sila naman na ‘yung gumawa nung ibang part ng paper, Jongin even initiated na siya na ang gumawa ng powerpoint presentation. It all worked out, pagod lang ako kasi I had to prepare my script kaninang madaling araw.”

“Also, ’Dae, don’t you think it’s too late for you to tell him that? Ito na oh, judgment day na natin kay hudas, now can we please just start planning this outing for our short semestral break?” Baekhyun pouted.

“May outing tayo?” clueless na tanong niya. His two friends gave him the _Oo-alam-mo-sana-‘yon-kung-nakikinig-ka-sa-amin-kanina_ look. “Tayo-tayo lang?”

“Ikaw, ano ba prefer mo? Kasama ‘yung ibang blockmates natin or us three lang?”

“Hey,” Junmyeon exclaimed, dragging they “Y” and high-fived Jongdae and Baekhyun. He was about to do the same thing with Kyungsoo pero tinaasan lang siya ng kilay nito. “Please Junmyeon, drop the cishet man behavior, our friendship is way deeper than that. Sa amin ka pa ba magpapanggap?” pangbabara niya dito.

Natawa naman silang lahat sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Yes, hindi man sila same circle ni Junmyeon at Kyungsoo, they’ve been drinking buddies since freshman year. In fact, they know they’ve both sucked the same dick once. Their university is smaller than everyone thinks, especially sa _community_ nila. Hindi malabong ‘yung fling mo noon, kalandian na pala ng blockmate mo ngayon.

Introverted si Kyungsoo, oo. Pero hindi siya halaman and he knows how to have fun din naman. Welcome to college. Sa isang lalaki lang naman siya nababahagan ng buntot, sa borta niyang groupmate sa PurComm na _nasa likod lang pala ni Junmyeon at Sehun this whole time._

Upon seeing the tanned male, nagkaroon ng _brilliant idea_ si Jongdae. Naramdaman agad ng gaydar ni Kyungsoo ‘yon nang makita niyang ngumisi ito sa direksyon niya.

“Jun, you see, may pinaplano kaming outing this sembreak. _We_ were actually wondering if gusto niyong sumama?”

Pasimple niyang sinamaan ng tingin si Jongdae.

It’s not that ayaw niyang kasama ‘yung tatlo. _Well,_ Si Junmyeon and Sehun kasi tropa naman sila. What’s worrying him is Jongin. He wanted to have a relaxation time with his besties, at paano naman siya makakapagpahinga kung kasama nila ‘yung taong nagpapatibok ng puso niya? _Cheka._

“G!” Sehun exclaimed. “Saan niyo ba plano?”

“Maghahanap pa lang nung presyong pangmasa lang, kahit nga private resort lang tapos 2 days and 1 night tayo goods na eh. We’re thinking of somewhere around Laguna? Rizal? Para hindi din sobrang layo, enough lang to unwind kahit saglit ba.” Baekhyun explained.

“Ikaw Jongin, sama ka?” tanong ni Junmyeon sa binata.

“Okay lang ba sa inyo?” Jongin said and looked at Kyungsoo.

Jongdae sneered, “Are you asking Kyungsoo? Oo naman! Okay na okay sa kanya ‘yun! ‘Di ba, Soo?” sabay akbay sa kaibigan.

Looks like pinangatawanan na talaga ni Jongdae ang pagiging spokesperson ni Kyungsoo, dinaig niya pa si H*rry R*que, trew?

Kyungsoo genuinely smiled at Jongin but failing to do eye contact with the latter, “Oo, bakit naman hindi?”

“’Yun naman pala eh!” Sehun exclaimed as if nanalo siya sa lotto.

“OA ha, uhaw na uhaw sa outing?” pangbabara ni Baekhyun sa nakababatang blockmate.

“This week have been hellish enough for all of us, Baek. We at least deserve to be happy!” tanggol ni Junmyeon sa _best friend_ niya.

“I agree. I mean, points have been made, gusto ko yung pinapatungan ako pero hindi ng mga gawain okay! Umay na umay na ako sa godforsaken place na ‘to.” Dramatic na ika ni Jongdae na naging dahilan para tumawa ang lahat.

Napansin nila na isa-isa nang dumadating ‘yung blockmates nila sa room kung kaya naman umupo na sila sa respective seats nila according to their groups.

Kyungsoo’s group formed a circle using their chairs,

“Oh my god.” Junmyeon sighed. “Ito na talaga guys, puta kaya ba today? Bakit ba kasi nating kailangang gawin ‘to? Hindi naman tayo film majors! We’re in the legal field! Pakialam naman natin dito!”

“Tiwala lang sa sarili, Jun. Mararaos din ‘to.” ika ni Jongin.

That’s one of the reasons why Kyungsoo liked Jongin. He’s always chill about everything kahit na minutes away na lang sila from being _cooked and served_ by Sir Roque. Capricorn things ba itu?

“Confident naman kayo sa mga nilagay niyo sa paper natin ‘di ba? Basta you stick by the research and arguments you’ve done sa analysis, we’ll be good. ‘Yun ang tinitignan ni Sir doon. Walang mali sa ginawa natin kasi it’s an analysis, okay? Pagbebrief ni Kyungsoo sa mga ka-grupo niya.

* * *

“I want your papers be emailed to me by Friday, class rep? Am I making myself clear?” Sir Roque asked him, one of his eyebrows perked up.

“Yes, sir.” Ika ni Junmyeon nang tumatango.

“Okay, that’s it. Magkita-kita na lang tayo sa student portal niyo. I’ll upload your grades by next week if walang aberyang mangyayari. Class dismissed.”

And with that, their first semester of their junior year finally concluded.

Nagtayuan na ang ibang blockmates nila at maririnig mo sa kanila ang tuwa na _sa wakas,_ makakapagpahinga na sila. Nagsimula nang magkaayaan sa bilyaran ang ilan sa kanila, ‘yung iba naman sa pinakamalapit na mall sa campus nila, ‘yung iba naman, inuman.

They were all happy that it was all over.

_Well, except for one person._

“Soo? Ayos ka lang ba?” unang sinabi ni Baekhyun nang malapitan nila ang pwesto ng kaibigan.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Oo naman, ano ba kayo?” he forced a chuckle. In fairness naman, dahil na rin sa acting skills niya, napaniwala niya ‘yung mga kaibigan niya na okay nga lang talaga siya. “Normal lang naman na magisa tuwing presentations, and knowing that prof? I’ve come prepared, guys. Don’t worry.” He reassured them.

“You sure?” tanong pa ni Junmyeon.

He nodded enthusiastically, “By the way, kanina ko pa gustong mag-CR, hindi ako maka-tyempo kasi ang daming ebas ni sir. Labas lang muna ako saglit ha?” he managed to keep his tears from falling before going out of their room.

* * *

Kyungsoo hurriedly went inside one of the restroom stalls and locked it. Sinarado niya ang toilet at doon na-upo, hugging his knees.

_“Bakit parang hindi mo naman alam ‘yung pinagsasasabi mo? This film doesn’t show misogyny from the 70’s! Patriarchy is not real! It’s just created by those feisty feminists na hindi maka-take ng fact that men is above them!” Sir Roque slammed his hands on his desk. Kyungsoo flinched with the elder’s sudden outburst. His grip sa script niya tightened._

Look, it’s not that Kyungsoo couldn’t take criticisms. In fact, he appreciates them. First of all, he’s a women’s rights advocate, he’s a part of an LGBTQIA+ org in their university too. Second of all, ano ang mararamdaman mo when you were _grilled_ in front of the whole class, and the person who you expect to be woke and to be the one who’ll educate you, siya pa ang gagawa noon sa’yo? and to think that his principles are being questioned because apparently his professor isn't open-minded.

Pero hindi naman 'yun ang dumurog kay Kyungsoo.

 _“Did you really study your presentation, Mr. Doh?”_ he can still recall Sir Roque’s voice inside his head. _“Sa mga sinasabi mo, para ka namang hindi deserving sa slot mo dito! This university is prestigious! Hindi ka dapat nandito, seeing what you’re presenting is utter bullshit!”_

Sa pinagputahan niyang term paper, na halos 60% ng content ‘non was from him, his prof got the nerve to say those to him. Kyungsoo went through a shit ton of research to produce his share of the analysis, pero pakiramdam niya hindi pa rin ‘yun enough.

And receiving such words from his professor made it even worse.

_Deserve nga ba talaga niya ‘yung slot na nakuha niya sa university na ‘to? Tama ba ‘yung path na kinukuha niya?_

Napahagulgol nang malakas ang binata sa naisip niya. “Tangina naman oh.” He sobbed and wiped his tears with the white bomber jacket he’s wearing. “Ginawa ko naman ‘yung best ko ah. Bakit ba hindi nila nakikita ‘yun?” monologue niya.

Obviously, hindi lang ‘yung failed presentation niya ang pinanghuhugutan niya nito.

Napapigil si Kyungsoo ng hikbi niya nang may kumatok bigla sa cubicle niya.

“Occupied.” He curtly replied.

“Kyungsoo.” Nanlaki ang mata niya nang marinig ang boses ni Jongin sa kabilang dako ng pintuan.

He remained silent.

“Uupo lang ako dito. Ilabas mo lang. Makikinig ako.” The tanned male said.

Hindi ugali ni Kyungsoo ang maging vulnerable sa harap ng iba, kahit with his friends, sobrang bihira lang, but upon hearing Jongin say those words, parang may kung anong tumusok sa puso niya lalo. Gaano katagal na ba niyang kinikimkim ‘to?

“I’m sorry for ruining our presentation. Hindi ko sinasadya. I can talk to him para kahit ako na lang ‘yung bigyan niya ng mababang marka, Jongin.” He started.

“Kyungsoo, _what are you talking about?_ ” rinig niyang naguguluhan si Jongin. “More than half of our paper ikaw ang gumawa, hindi ka namin pwedeng hayaang kunin ‘yung blame for this.” Hesitant pa si Jongin but he continued, “It’s not your fault na misogynistic fuck siya. Hindi mo kasalanan na hindi niya maintindihan na analysis ang ginawa natin, na opinyon mo ‘yon and you backed your stance with a credible source.”

“Maybe I’ve overestimated myself. Baka nga I’m not really cut for all of this-”

“Kyungsoo, I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit for the things you’re doing.”

Silence.

“I know you love writing, I know you love it and I know nature mo ang maging expressive at mag-educate ng tao with your words.”

I mean, it’s not really like a top secret or anything. He always whines on twitter about how he loves this, about how regretful he is for taking up a program _his parents_ wanted for him and not what he wanted, either writing or acting. _Jongin must have seen all of it, of course._

“I just wish you won’t lose that spark within you.” He said. “We need people like you in this society, now more than ever.” he sighed, "What you did was brave. Being able to keep your shit together all this time habang nasa harap ka, kahit durog na durog ka na sa mga sinasabi sa'yo. _It was so brave of you, Kyungsoo._ "

“Kahit pakiramdam mo nahihirapan ka na, magpatuloy ka. May mga taong mangungutya sa’yo for doing what you love, pero lagi mo ring tatandaan that there are people like us who are rooting for you as well.”

* * *

“Salamat dito, ‘Dae, Baek.” He smiled at his friends and wore his gloves.

“Dazerb mo ‘yan bhie. You worked hard and you did well today! Putangina lang talaga ‘non ni Roque. Palibhasa tumandang binata kaya ang bitter sa lahat ng bagay! Imagine being a sexist??? Ngayon pa talaga? 2020 na??? I bet he’s homophobic din. God I hate men.” Jongdae said and gagged.

Jongdae and Baekhyun decided to treat him to this unlimited buffalo wings place near their campus. Favorite hohol place nila ‘to lalo na everytime they finish something big like defenses, exams, or presentations bilang mga baknal na patay gutom ng kalakhang Maynila.

“Oh, ma-iba tayo. How did the talk with your borta group mate go?” entrada ni Baekhyun at nag-giggle.

“Oo nga pala ‘no! Kinikilig na naman ‘yung bussy ng isa d’yan fosho!” dagdag ni Jongdae.

“Okay lang naman.” He shortly replied.

“Ang _showbiz_ naman ng sagot, tangina.” Sumimangot si Jongdae.

“Wala bang juicy details man lang d’yan!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Kapag hindi ka nagkwento, hindi ko rin sasabihin ‘yung napag-usapan namin ni Jongin about sa’yo nung nakaraang araw!” pangbablackmail ni Jongdae.

“Wala akong pake, nagugutom na ako.” Irap ni Kyungsoo sa dalawa. _Actually, curious naman talaga siya, pabebe lang siya._

“Okay ka na nga, umaatichona ka na eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun, convinced.

“Ito na nga eh sasabihin ko na nga eh. ‘Di man lang ako pinilit puta.” Ika ni Jongdae. “Remember that time na bumaba kayo ni Baek to buy buko juice sa labas ng building?”

Tumango ang dalawa.

“Kung ako talaga sa’yo, Soo. I-full force landi mo na ‘yan si Jongin for real! Interested si homeboy sa’yo bhie.”

“How come?” he nonchalantly sipped sa soft drinks niya.

“Well, he asked me lang naman, bakit ang tahimik mo palagi, sa internet naman daw ang ingay-ingay mo. He also asked if out ka na ba sa parents mo, of course I said hindi pa. Takang-taka nga ako kasi bakit ako ang tinatanong niya when he can just approach you himself.”

“Well, probably because ikaw naman ang spokesperson niya eh ‘di sa’yo na nga talaga siya dumiretso.” Kyungsoo laughed at Baekhyun’s remark.

Jongin just made a face before he continued, “He also said hindi ka pa raw niya kasi ganoon kakilala. I said, ‘bakit kasi hindi mo kilalanin? Mabait naman ‘yon?’”

“Nung una spokesperson lang, ngayon wingman na rin. All around na ‘to si bakla.”

“I don’t get it, ano namang meron if he’s curious lang, ‘di ba?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Oh _please,_ Soo. Drop the act, all I’m saying is, you caught this hot man’s attention! Ang kalat mo kasi sa social media tangina ka.” Jongdae chewed on his cheesy bacon flavored chicken wing.

“Siguro na-curious din siya kasi palagi kang binubugaw nito ni Jongdae sa kanya.” Baekhyun added.

“Yeah, and that too. So if y’all finally _hit it, ifyouknowwhatImean,_ huwag mong kakalimutang ilibre ako sa pub ha?” he winked.

“Ibugaw mo naman ako kay Chanyeol oh.” Baekhyun pouted at his friend and pleaded.

“Mahal ang rates ko ha? But I’ll see what I can do.” They clanked their chicken wings together and laughed.

On the other hand, Kyungsoo was left puzzled.

‘Yun ba ang nag-udyok kay Jongin para lumapit kay Kyungsoo kanina? Ano ‘to?

_Dapat ba talaga siyang umasa?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> binigyan ko ba ng hustisya 'tong chapter na 'to? idk,,,, pero sana nauztuhan niyu,,,, ang masasabi ko lang ay AWIT SA ATING MGA CINOMFLIRT HAHAHAH let me know whatchu think at bardagulin niyo ako sa comments or sa twt? @jingosputa


	3. Nandito pa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sino'ng mag-aakalang kaya ko palang  
>  Magmahal ng totohanan?  
> Nakakatakot pala  
> Akala ko ako 'yung unang bibitaw na lang  
> 'Pag parang pwede nang masaktan  
> Pero bakit parang ang dali-dali  
> Manatili lagi sa iyong tabi?  
> Sana'y laging pwede _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed 'to sorry na agad :'(

“Anong bagay na partner nitong sweatpants na ‘to, Soo? This black Nike shirt or this plain white shirt?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan, hawak ang dalawang t-shirt, looking at his reflection on the mirror.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Baek. It’s a pajama, kahit ano pa ‘yan. You’re just going to sleep in it!” Napa-facepalm na lang si Kyungsoo.

“Soo! It’s not _just a pajama_.” Page-emphasize pa ni Baekhyun while doing a quotation gesture in the air.

“Baek naman kasi, tinatanong mo pa ‘yan eh huhubarin mo rin naman ‘yan ‘pag kasama mo na si Chanyeol.” Singit ni Jongdae as he spreads the moisturizer sa skin niya.

“By the way, Baek, the white plain shirt will do. Isang mortal sin ang magsuot ng Nike shirt as a top while wearing an adidas sweatpants.” Junmyeon answered his question.

Bukas na ang planned outing nila along with their close blockmates and the three of them decided na mag-overnight na lang sa bahay ni Junmyeon to save time and energy kasi doon din ang meet-up place nila. The latter offered na family vehicle na lang nila ang gamitin nilang mode of transpo para hindi hassle na mag-commute or mag-rent pa ng van. Buti na lang din at mabait ang parents ng binata.

“What do you mean- oh my god ang bababoy niyo!” iskandalosong ika ni Kyungsoo. Hinampas niya ng unan si Jongdae.

Malakas na halakhak lamang ang sinagot ng tatlo sa kanya.

“Are you really planning on hooking up with Chanyeol sa outing na ‘to, Baek?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I mean, why not?” Baekhyun continued to pose in front of the mirror, ngayon naman ay sinusukat niya ‘yung floral polo niya. _Akala mo naman sa Siargao sila pupunta._ “As long as there’s consent from him, _of course._ Buti nga inaya siya ni Jongin eh.”

Point taken. Hindi lang siguro fan si Kyungsoo ng hooking up with blockmates kasi for him, it’s awkward.

“Teka, Soo. Don’t tell me, wala kang balak to _hit it_ with Jongin ngayong outing?” Junmyeon asked na para bang he just said that he kicks puppies as a hobby.

“Jun, nakakalimutan mo ata na pagdating kay Jongin tumitiklop ‘yan.” Binato ni Baekhyun ang black Nike shirt sa mukha ng kaibigan.

“Hindi naman sa tumitiklop ako.” Kyungsoo sighed.

Jongdae looked at him, “Duda ako.” He snickered.

Umupo si Junmyeon sa tabi niya, “Then why? I mean, we’re in college, Soo. We need to get the steam out of our system every once in a while. It’s not that bad. It’s just sex.”

“With him, I don’t want it to be just sex.”

Natahimik si Baekhyun at Jongdae doon.

“Oh ba’t natahimik kayo?”

“Hindi lang ako sanay na gan’yan ka. Pero, Soo. Makinig ka sa’kin.” Junmyeon held both of his hands and made him face the latter. “Love mo na ba?”

Oo nga pala, wala naman silang idea na hindi lang mere attraction ang nararamdaman niya kay Jongin. Kung sa ibang lalaki siguro, kaya niyang gawing laro, but Jongin just checked off all the items on Kyungsoo’s list.

Ika nga, _he’s different_.

Kyungsoo has been observing the man since freshman year. The way he carries himself with so much confidence, how he aces his tests kahit mukhang petiks lang siya, and how he values his principles (based on how he answers during recits & debates about moral decisions sa Ethics subject nila.) He never encountered a man like him his whole life and _god_ , Kyungsoo found that endearing.

But he’s not ready to tell these things to his friends, _yet._

Kyungsoo immediately shook his head. “No! Masyado pang maaga para doon.” He cleared his throat. “Ayaw ko lang na doon kami magsimula.” He scratched his nape.

Jongdae scooched beside Junmyeon, Baekhyun, on the other hand, placed his shirt on the bedside table at kinuha ang swivel chair ni Junmyeon, “Bakit, Jun? What’s up?”

_Basta chika talaga umaarangkada ang gears sa utak ng dalawang ‘to eh._

“Alam niyo naman na he used to like Gayoung last year, ‘di ba?” Junmyeon asked and as if parang nag-iisip pa if itutuloy niya ba ang pag-kwento.

The three of them nodded. “Oo, I mean,” Kyungsoo scoffed, “I always see them na magkasama. My instincts are telling me that what happened between the both of them didn’t end well.”

“’To naman selos agad. Ang mahalaga ikaw na ang present.” Biro ni Jongdae.

“Well, it ended okay naman.” Ika ng binata, “At least for Gayoung. On the other hand, kay Jongin, he didn’t take the rejection well.”

“Why though?”

“Jongin thought may patutunguhan silang dalawa. Siguro confused siya? Kung ano ba talaga sila. There was this one time, umuwi si Gayoung kasabay ‘yung kaibigan niyang lalaki from the student council, he went nuts. Asking her kung manliligaw niya ba ‘yun and shit. You know? Typical Filipino dude behavior sa mga babaeng pinupursue nila?” Junmyeon rolled his eyes, “Until Jongin confessed to her, Gayoung rejected him kasi hanggang friendship lang talaga ang maibibigay niya. Jongin got upset and said ‘Mabuti nang malinaw’ like he was entitled to get something from her.” Page-explain ni Junmyeon sa tatlo.

Kyungsoo was contemplating whether to say something or not. Ayaw naman niyang mag-mukhang pinagtatanggol niya si Jongin just because he likes him.

_Pero ayaw mo naman talagang maniwala, Soo. Aminin mo na._

Besides, doon nagthathrive si Kyungsoo. Sa flaws.

For him, it makes them more human.

“To be fair, that was a year ago. Malay naman natin ‘di ba? That he already changed?” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae bit his lips, thinking. “Also, we don’t know his side of the story. Ano bang malay natin, what if he got it all wrong and he was disappointed because Gayoung kept sending him mixed signals?”

_May point siya doon._ Kyungsoo thought. He bit the insides of his cheeks, then he pursed his lips.

Nagulat siya nang tignan siya nang sabay-sabay ng mga kaibigan niya. “Oh, bakit?”

“What’s your take on this?” Junmyeon asked.

Natawa siya sa tanong ng kaibigan, nasa _The Buzz_ ba siya? “Wala naman, like ‘Dae said. I don’t know the whole story, I can’t just give comments about it nang one-sided.” He smiled.

“Sabagay,” Junmyeon sighed, “All I’m saying, Soo, is that mag-iingat ka ha? Men can be deceiving when they want to be. And base sa kinwento sa’kin ni Gayoung, all I can say is that pwedeng red flag ‘yon.” He held Kyungsoo’s arms.

Hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo, bagkus, ngumiti lang siya sa kaibigan.

He knows Junmyeon’s just looking out for him.

_But what could go wrong, right?_

* * *

“Guys! I-load niyo na lahat ng gamit niyo sa van! I’ll try contacting Jongin again! Pucha nasaan na ba ‘yung kupal na ‘yon!” Sehun exclaimed as he stressfully dialed on his phone again, trying to get a hold of the tanned male.

He was beyond _pissed_. It’s 2 in the morning, and they still have to travel all the way to Laguna. They managed to book this private resort somewhere in Calamba last minute, because apparently, hindi lang naman sila ang college students na nakaisip na mag-outing during the week long semestral break.

Thank heavens for Sehun na lang din at kaibigan niya ‘yung anak ng may-ari ng private hot spring na pupuntahan nila, they managed to book it kahit 2 days prior lang ang notice. However, they have to be there by 5 AM because the caretaker have somewhere to be at kailangan nilang abutan ‘yon to get the keys and everything.

Baekhyun hugged himself, wearing his hoodie as he approached Junmyeon, “Feisty pala ang taste mo sa lalaki, Jun.” humagikgik siya at sinundot-sundot ang bewang ng kaibigan.

“Aries ‘yan si Sehun, ‘yan na ‘yung best mo, Jun?” gatong ni Jongdae.

“Putangina niyong dalawa” bulong ni Junmyeon sa dalawa.

Natigil ang lahat nang biglang humiyaw si Chanyeol, “Nandito na din siya sa wakas!”

Kyungsoo winced sa ingay ng boses ng binata, “Chanyeol, ang aga-aga pa para mag-ingay nang ganiyan.” Pabiro niyang sita.

Baekhyun ruffled his hair, “Sungit naman, bhie.” sabi niya.

“Kulang na kasi sa kantot ‘yan.” Walang pag-aatubiling sabi ni Jongdae na ikinahalakhak nila.

“Sorry late ako, guys. Nilagnat kasi ako kagabi and my meds knocked me out.” Jongin shyly explained.

“Are you feeling okay naman na daw ba sabi ni Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked.

_Ayan na naman sila._

Parehong nanlaki ang mata ng dalawa, namula si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Buti na lang at madilim kaya hindi napansin ng mga kasama niya.

“Para namang high school ‘tong dalawang ‘to!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Nagsalita ang natotorete kay Chanyeol!” ganti ni Junmyeon sa binata.

On the other hand, amidst all the noise their friends are making, nagtagpo ang mata ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.

After the talk they had sa rest room, ngayon na lang ulit sila nagkita.

Jongin was wearing a simple white t-shirt, matched with cargo shorts from H&M and black Nike Benassi slides. Ganoon lang ‘yung suot niya pero para siyang straight out of a magazine.

Ngumiti ang binata sa kaniya. “Oo, okay na ako.” As if kay Kyungsoo nga niya ‘to sinasabi.

Sinuklian ito ni Kyungsoo ng tipid na ngiti.

“Pota aldub kayo bhie? Sumakay na nga kayo pareho! Aga-aga ang landi-landi! 3 hours ang biyahe natin mga badet!” tinulak ni Sehun ang dalawa papasok ng van. All the seats were already occupied except for the ones at the back. No choice sila kaya doon sila na-upo.

* * *

Kyungsoo was startled sa malakas na busina na narinig niya mula sa labas. He felt something soft sa may sa neck up to his cheeks, only to find out na nakasandal pala siya sa katabi niya nang makatulog siya.

Which so happens na sa balikat pala ni Jongin.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang pagkatingala niya ang naguumigting na panga ni Jongin ang bumungad sa kanya.

“You’re awake?” ika ng katabi niya, holding his other earbud.

Napatuwid si Kyungsoo nang pagkakaupo niya at pinunasan ang laway niya. “Shit, sorry.”

Jongin chuckled. “Wala ‘yun. I’m assuming hindi ka nakatulog kagabi? Excited ka?” pang-aasar ng binata sa kanya.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Sira, hindi. Nag-sleepover kasi kami kila Junmyeon kagabi. Kaso hindi naman talaga kami nakatulog kasi ang dadaldal nila.” kwento niya, “Sorry, nalawayan ko pa ata ‘yung unan mo.” He held the bear-printed pillow and handed it to Jongin.

He looked around at doon niya lang nalaman na sila lang pala ang nasa sasakyan ngayon. Buti na lang talaga friendly si Jongin, hindi awkward kasi hindi mo talaga magaling si Kyungsoo sa small talks. Nag-stop over pala sila. Tantya ni Kyungsoo nasa Alabang sila.

He stood up from his seat to stretch, “Nasaan sila Baek?”

“Bumili lang ng groceries.”

“Hindi man lang ako ginising, nagugutom na ako eh.” He fumbled with his bag para hanapin ‘yung cellphone niya. Magpapabili na lang siya kay Baekhyun ng pancakes sa McDo-

Napatigil si Kyungsoo nang may i-abot si Jongin sa kaniya.

_Tuna Sandwich_

“Pinabaon sa’kin ni mama ‘yan kanina. Kainin mo na ‘yan, Soo. Hindi ka na nila ginising kanina kasi tulog na tulog ka.”

“Ha? Eh anong kakainin mo?” napa-frown si Kyungsoo. Tinignan niya si Jongin pero nang makita niyang nakatingin sa kaniya ang binata, binalik niya ang tingin niya sa sandwich.

Nakabalot pa ito sa cling wrap.

_Cute._ It reminded him of his childhood. When his mom used to prepare his baon for him bago siya pumasok tapos may kasama itong either Chamito or Zest-O sa lunch bag niya.

Jongin grinned and playfully brought out another sandwich from his bag. “Boy scout laging handa.”

Halata kay Kyungsoo na hesitant pa rin siyang kunin ang pagkain ni Jongin kung kaya naman pinagdaop ni Jongin ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo around the sandwich. “Kunin mo na, Soo. Malapit na rin naman tayo. Hindi rin ako gaanong nagugutom.” He reassured the elder.

Wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kung kaya naman binuksan niya na ito, kinagatan niya ito at ngumiti. “Sarap. Thanks dito ah.” He enthusiastically chewed on it.

Masarap naman talaga, hindi lang dahil future mother-in-law niya ang gumawa.

Jongin chuckled at that. “Anytime, Soo.”

Naubos niya kaagad ang sandwich na binigay sa kaniya ni Jongin right before he even realized it. Grabe, gutom na gutom talaga siya.

Nakita niya ang pinakikinggan ni Jongin sa phone niya. Accidentally ‘yon, okay? Hindi naman chismoso si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman niya intension na mag-eavesdrop sa cellphone ng crush niya to see if may ka-chat siya or something-

_Wala naman._ He internally cheered.

“Uy, classic ‘yan ah.” Sabi niya

_True by Spandau Ballet_

“The best ‘to. Paborito ko ‘to eh.” Sagot ng binata sa kaniya. Tinanggal niya ‘yung isang earbud niya at inabot kay Kyungsoo. “Gusto mo makinig?” he smiled. “Maganda ‘tong playlist ko. Chill lang.”

“Dapat ko bang pagkatiwalaan ‘yang music taste mo?” biro ni Kyungsoo but he took it at pinaslak ito sa tenga niya.

“Ako pa ba.”

“Ang yabang!” the smaller yelled and laughed.

Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo bakit niya ginawa ‘yun at saan siya humugot ng kapal ng mukha na makikinig ng music sa crush niya. For the record, naka-spotify premium naman siya.

“Mac Ayres huh?” ika niya, “You like RNB?” he looked up at the younger.

“I _love_ it.” He replied, “ _Like_ is an understatement.” Jongin looked up from his phone at binaling ang tingin kay Kyungsoo, “How about you?”

“I’m fine with it, pero more on Pop Rock or Bedroom Pop.”

“I bet you listen to Conan Gray.” Jongin glanced at him, parang di makapaniwala.

Kyungsoo was caught off guard,

“No way.”

“I listen to some of his songs, but I’m not a fan kasi! It’s not my fault his songs are relatable!” he said, acting na parang na-offend siya. “Please don’t tell me you’re the type to make fun of others because of their music taste.” He frowned.

Tumawa si Jongin, “Inaasar lang kita. Music taste is subjective. We can’t argue which artists are good and which aren’t.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed sa sinabi ng crush niya, “Good, I was seriously ready to fight, right here, right now.” They both giggled at that.

* * *

They all gasped upon entering the private hot spring they’ve booked for the next 2 days. “This looks promising.” Baekhyun whistled at the sight.

“Thanks Sehun.” Kyungsoo said and smiled. “We have this place all for ourselves hanggang Sunday?” he brought out his phone and started to take photos.

The villa was spacious as hell, sabi ni Sehun it can accommodate up to 10 persons. Nakakarelax din kasi solo nila ‘yung lugar at ang tahimik. Natuwa sila dahil very in touch sa nature ‘yung design ng pool at ng hot spring, aakalain mong nasa gubat talaga sila while the house that they’re going to stay in got this cozy and modern interior, if Kyungsoo’s not mistaken, may playground pa sa likod nito. Sa gilid ng kiddie pool, nandoon ‘yung gazebo at ‘yung bilyaran. Full package na, ika nga. Hindi lang maganda ‘to para mag-swimming pero perfect din siya pang-barkada to bond. Buti na lang talaga at na-book nila ‘to.

Jongin and Chanyeol started to bring out the groceries from the van at sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae naman ang nag-aayos ng mga ito sa ref. Nagpipicture by the pool naman si Sehun at Baekhyun, Junmyeon on the other hand was talking to the caretaker on the phone.

“Okay po, salamat po!” Junmyeon exclaimed at binaba ang hawak niyang telepono sa center table ng gazebo. Lumapit naman isa-isa ang mga kasama niya sa kaniya, “We need to talk about our room arrangements.” He said.

“Sabi sa akin ng caretaker, nagkaroon lang daw ng emergency kaya kailangan niyang umalis. If we need something, nand’yan daw ‘yung guard to assist us for the mean time. Babalik din daw siya sa hapon.” He drank from his bottled water, “There are ten rooms inside pero four rooms lang ang binuksan nila for us. Two persons per room, so may isang magsosolo ng kwarto.”

“Drawlots na lang tayo?” Kyungsoo suggested. “Para fair?”

* * *

Nakapout na pumasok si Baekhyun sa kwarto nilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Pumamewang si Kyungsoo sa harapan niya nang ma-upo na ang kaibigan sa kama niya. “Ayaw mo ba ako kasama, Baek?” he feigned a hurt expression, napasapo siya sa dibdib niya.

_Oo nga pala,_ Kyungsoo tried to stop himself from smiling. _Gusto nga pala niya ng tite. Tite ni Chanyeol,_ if he’s going to be specific. Paano nga naman niya maitutuloy ‘yung gusto niya if he’s sharing the same room with his friend? 

“Soo, hindi naman sa ganon.” Baekhyun pouted even more, “Nahihiya lang ako sa’yo kasi I actually thought I’d get inside that guy’s pants when I should be seizing this vacation to bond with you all.”

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng kaibigan at inakbayan ito. “Ano ka ba? Sa’kin ka pa mahihiya? Alam naman natin baho ng isa’t isa. At saka ‘wag mo masyado isipin ‘yun ‘no. It’s totally fine, minsan lang naman kasi talaga ‘to.” He rubbed his friend’s arm.

Baekhyun cooed at what he said and hugged him, “Sorry if I made you feel unwanted.”

Gan’yan talaga ‘yan si Baekhyun, out of the three of them, siya ‘yung pinaka-affectionate at clingy.

“Smile ka na ha, malay mo naman!” he poked Baekhyun’s waist. “Sa kwarto lang ba dapat nagsesex?” tumawa ang kaibigan niya sa sinabi niya. “Be open! This villa is pretty spacious! Maximize your resources!”

“Kyungsoo, ang baboy!” Baekhyun squirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bardagulin niyo ako sa comments or sa twitter <3 @jingosputa i need to know your totz :>


	4. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In your eyes  
>  I see there's something burning inside you  
> Oh, inside you  
> In your eyes _

“Ang papanget naman ng trippings niyo! Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo! Talon na dito!” hiyaw ni Junmyeon mula sa pool habang may hawak na Red Horse.

“Jun! Don’t you think it’s too early for you to drink that? Magpanggap ka naman muna! Itong flavored beer muna ang kanain mo oh!” he snatched a bottle of San Mig apple flavored beer from the cooler as he exclaimed using the karaoke’s microphone.

They rented it last minute sa katabing bahay ng villa na ‘to kasi ika ni Jongdae, _“What’s the point of outings kung walang magwawala at umiiyak habang kumakanta?”_

Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun at inagaw ang bote ng beer sa kaniya para buksan ito gamit ang bottle opener. Inabot niya ito sa binatang muli, “Pagpahingahin mo muna ‘yang lalamunan mo, Baek. Kanina ka pa d’yan.” The taller said.

Naghiyawan naman ang lahat (na pinangungunahan ni Jongdae) “Friend, tama na daw muna kasi ‘yan! Kanina pa kami ni Kyungsoo nakapila dito oh!”

Humagikhik si Jongin at pumunta kila Chanyeol sa gazebo para kumuha din ng beer niya, “May iba pa daw paggagamitan ‘yang bibig mo, Baek.” Lalo pang natawa ang iba kung kaya naman malakas siyang siniko ng kaibigan.

“Tarantado” giit ni Chanyeol and threw a lopsided smirk.

Napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na naka-surfing shorts lang, basa na rin ang buhok nito gawa ng nauna na ring tumalon si Jongin sa swimming pool kanina. “Ayaw niyo pang mag-swimming?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanilang tatlo.

Umiling sila bilang sagot, tumayo si Jongdae at pinuntahan ang inihaw na liempo na niluto ni Kyungsoo. “Hoy, Jongdae! Pulutan natin ‘yan! ‘Wag mo muna kanain!” sigaw ni Sehun sa kaniya.

“Bigyan mo muna sila ng alone time. They seriously need to get laid.” Tukoy ni Jongdae kay Sehun at Junmyeon at saka kumagat ng isang pirasong karne from the pile, totally ignoring the taller’s banters.

* * *

Kyungsoo looked around at napansin niya na nagdidilim na rin pala, kung kaya naman he called everyone to gather sa gazebo para makapaghapunan na ang lahat. He took the paper plates out of the plastic bag as well as the pack of the plastic spoon and fork. _Mother Earth, sorry po,_ he mentally chanted.

Upon calling his friends, doon lang din nila na-realize na nagugutom na sila. Chanyeol placed the freshly grilled liempo sa hapag-kainan kasi hindi pa man kumakagat ang dilim, naubos na ng dalawang itatago na lang niya sa pangalang Jongdae at Baekhyun ‘yung unang batch na inihaw niya kanina.

They have plenty of meat saved for later pa naman para sa pulutan. Filling up their starving bellies during dinner is more important.

Tahimik ang lahat nang simulan nilang kumain, na biglang ikinatawa ni Jongdae, “Galit-galit muna ha?”

Lahat sila ay nagkakamay because are you even a Filipino kung hindi ka ganoon kumain kapag may outing? It’s a good thing since hindi na nila na-consume ‘yung plastic utensils.

Jongin happily ate a handful of rice na may kasamang inihaw na isda, nodding his head in satisfaction. “Sino nag-prepare nitong inihaw na isda?”

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na siniko siya ni Junmyeon, “Si Kyungsoo! Sarap ‘no?”

Tumingin sa kaniya si Jongin, “Marunong ka pala magluto?”

The smaller feigned an offended look and gasped, “Grabe, what do you take me for?” kunwari’y nasasaktan niyang sinabi.

“Jongin, ‘marunong’ is an understatement!” wika ni Jongdae, “Kyungsoo passed his license test sa isang culinary school in Quezon City.” he added.

Nagulat si Jongin sa sinabi ng binata, “Talaga?” he looked back at Kyungsoo again, “Shit, sorry! I didn’t know.” Natatawa niyang sinabi na para bang nahihiya.

“Ayos lang ‘yun. Nagbibiro lang ako kanina.” He laughed at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain.

Baekhyun threw a lopsided smirk towards Jongdae, “Jowain mo na, Jongin. Husband material ‘to si Kyungsoo oh! Ikaw din, baka maagaw pa ng iba ‘yan.” they both high-fived using their free hands.

Nasamid si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng kaibigan, kung kaya naman lumabas sa ilong niya ‘yung tubig na iniinom niya. “Pota Soo, ang baboy!” Sehun exclaimed habang tumatawa.

Agad na kumuha ng tissue paper si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ‘yung _kababuyang_ ginawa niya sa harapan ng lahat. “Salamat sa pagtulong ha, muntik na ako mamatay doon.” Sarkastiko niyang sabi.

Inabutan siya ni Junmyeon ng isang bote ng red horse, “Feeling ko hindi kasi dapat tubig ang pinapanulak mo.” Ngising sabi niya na halatang tipsy na.

“Ang aga kasing bumanat ng inom, low-tol naman pala.” biro ni Baekhyun at nagbukas ng isang can ng SanMig Lights.

* * *

“Baek! Talon ka na dito! Kaya na ni Sehun ‘yan!” hiyaw ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. Kasama niya si Kyungsoo, Jongin, at Chanyeol na nakalubog na rin sa hot spring.

It’s too early for them to settle down and chill by the pool because it’s just 10 PM, pero nakarami na rin naman sila ng kanta sa karaoke at marami na rin silang napagkwentuhan. Also, they have to slow their pace down sa pag-inom if they don’t want to end up like Junmyeon over there, na nagpupumiglas kay Sehun kasi gusto pa nga raw niya lumangoy, at magkaroon ng hang over the morning after.

Kyungsoo smiled, looking estatic, as Rihanna’s S&M played in the background (yes, because apparently, they are that kind of gays and who could say no to Queen Riri?) Nilapag niya ang beer na hawak niya sa poolside at lumubog sa hot spring for the experience. _Grabe, he needed this._

He doesn’t know if it’s the beer talking but seeing Jongin topless made him feel _things_. The latter was also dancing to the beat as he talks to Chanyeol. Siguro nga napaparami na rin siya. Kyungsoo doesn’t have the highest tolerance when it comes to alcohol and besides, this is his 3rd bottle.

When Baekhyun joined them, Jongdae suggested they should play a game, or not really a game. They’ll just ask the a random question generated by Q&A app he downloaded sa phone niya. A good way to get to know each other na rin.

_Syempre, gusto ni Kyungsoo ‘yon._

Umahon si Jongdae to avoid his phone getting wet and sat by the poolside, dipping his legs sa hot spring.

“Wala nang patumpik-tumpik pa, ‘the wildest thing you’ve done inside the mall?’” he said as he munched a handful of nachos. _Hindi pa rin siya tapos kumain_.

“Una ka na Baek.” Chanyeol said.

“It may not really be wild pero hinabol ako ng guard sa timezone noon for smashing the claw machine too hard.” He giggled, “I was so eager to get this rilakkuma plushie and I thought it needed a little nudge.”

Kyungsoo gasped, tama ba ‘yung iniisip niya?

“You mean the plushie you randomly gave me nung college week?” Chanyeol asked, his mouth gaping as well.

Nagkatinginan si Jongdae at Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman ay clueless. Pulang-pula ang mukha ni Baekhyun (was it the alcohol starting to kick in or is he just blushing? We’ll never know) at tumango.

“Oh ikaw na Dae!” ika ni Kyungsoo,

“Wala naman.” Sagot ng kaibigan.

“Ang KJ naman!” hinampas ni Jongin ang tubig papunta sa direksyon ni Jongdae.

Inis na pinunasan ni Jongdae ang mukha niya at pabirong umamba ng suntok kay Jongin, “Eh wala nga eh!”

Baekhyun scrunched his face, “Ang boring naman ng buhay mo!”

“Aba kasalanan ko bang hindi ako delingkwente!” ika ni Jongdae nang natatawa.

“Ikaw na Chanyeol!”

Kunwari pang nag-isip si Chanyeol, placing his index finger and thumb under his chin, “I tried fitting a muscle tee from Uniqlo and went out of the shop without paying for it.”

Natawa si Jongin sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

“Hindi ka nahuli? ‘Di ba merong tag ‘yun na kapag lalabas ka ng shop nang hindi natatanggal ‘yun, may tutunog?”

“Nahuli ako, tangina. Pakana ni Jongin ‘yun. I lost a bet the night before sa inuman tapos ayon, ‘yun ang naging dare sa’kin ni tarantado.” He threw a middle finger towards Jongin. “Kinaltasan ako ng allowance ng tatay ko dahil doon, pakyu.”

“Kyungsoo!”

“Momol sa elevator.” He nonchalantly said, pero mukhang nagulat ang mga kasama niya sa sinabi niya. “What?”

“I didn’t expect that from you, Soo.” Jongdae said.

“Wait- so hindi niyo alam ‘yon?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Umiling ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, “Madaming tinatago ‘yan si Kyungsoo sa amin! Sino sa mga naka-fling mo ‘yan! Hindi ko naman alam na may pagka-exhibitionist ka pala!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Ex ko ‘yun. High school pa naman ‘yun ‘no!”

“Oh, Jongin! Ikaw na!”

Napakamot sa batok ang borta niyang blockmate at tila hesitant pang sagutin ang tanong.

“Dali na! Pa-suspense pa eh!” hiyaw ni Jongdae at hinampas ang tubig.

“Tayo-tayo lang naman nandito!”

“I fingered someone inside H&M’s fitting room.”

Nasamid si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng binata.

Muntik nang madulas si Baekhyun sa narinig.

Tila hindi naman na nagulat si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Kilala niya ang kaibigan niya. Tatahi-tahimik lang pero patago tumira ‘yan. _Literally and Figuratively._

“ _Bagay nga silang dalawa._ ” Jongdae whispered to himself.

* * *

After that confession, parang wala namang nagyari dahil sanay naman na sila sa mga ganon. Hindi na bago ang sex na usapin sa kanila. Hindi lang nila in-expect na kay Jongin pa manggagling ‘yun pero to be fair, with the likes of him, hindi naman malabong may ganoong experience siya kasi pantasya naman ng buong college nila ang maskuladong blockmate nila.

Napalunok si Kyungsoo at tinitigan si Jongin. Ever since narinig niya ‘yung kwento ni Jongin, hindi niya alam pero putangina, na- _horn knee_ ata ang baklang bida. ‘Yung alak ba ‘yon? Hindi na niya alam.

“Who would you date within the circle if you were given a chance?” basa ni Jongdae sa tanong.

Bago pa man makapagsalita si Baekhyun ay inunahan na siya ni Jongdae. “Matic na ‘yang kay Baekhyun, si Chanyeol ‘yan. Okay next.”

Natawa sila at nakatikim siya ng malakas na hampas galing sa kaibigan. “Paladesisyon ka?”

“Oh, bakit? Mali ba ako?” hamon ni Jongdae sa kaniya. “Sino ba, baek?” tanong niya at ngumisi.

“Si Chanyeol…” sagot niya. He pouted.

“Wait- maganda kung sasabihin niyo din anong type of date ang gusto niyong gawin with them.” Jongin added as if inaasar pa si Baekhyun.

“Arcades date, since we both like games.”

“ _Double-meaning ba ‘yan?_ ” pabulong na sabi ni Jongdae. “ _Ang aarte naman kasi halata namang gusto niyo na tirahin isa’t isa._ ” Siniko siya ng kaibigan.

“Trip mo ‘ko, Bakla?” Baekhyun snapped.

“Ikaw na ‘Dae.” Jongin said. Tahimik pa rin si Kyungsoo kasi medyo nahihilo na rin siya. He needs to watch his pacing kung ayaw niyang gumapang pabalik ng kwarto nila.

“Si Baekhyun. BL marathon kami.” Sagot niya at niyakap si Baekhyun.

“Si Baekhyun din sa akin. Arcades din.” Sagot ni Chanyeol at uminom ng beer.

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Gaya-gaya.”

“Sana all mutual feelings!” Jongdae wiped his fake tears.

Nanginginig na si Kyungsoo kasi hindi na umeepekto ‘yung _hot_ ness ng hot spring kung kaya naman umahon na siya by pushing himself up para umupo sa gilid ng tubig nang hatakin ni Baekhyun ang surfing shorts niya,

_Putangina muntik pa siyang mahubaran_

“Hoy, saan ka pupunta?” ani ng kaibigan niya.

“Tatakas ‘yan, ayaw niya ‘yung tanong eh!”

“Tanga! Giniginaw na ako, hindi ako tatakas.” Napatingin ulit siya kay Jongin na mukhang curious din sa isasagot niya.

He wrapped his penguin-printed towel around his upper body kasi ayaw niyang sipunin. He sniffed,

_Guess it’s too late for that_. Kyungsoo mentally sighed. Iinom na lang siya ng gamot mamaya.

“Hoy, ano na?” pangungulit ng kaibigan niya sa kaniya.

“Si Jongin.” Binuyo naman ng mga kasama nila si Jongin sa sinabi niya.

Jongin was still staring at him, “What kind of date?”

He didn’t break his eye contact with the taller, “Movie date.”

“In the cinemas, or just the two of us?”

“Both works for me.”

Natahimik sila Baekhyun sa palitan ng salita ng dalawa.

Kyungsoo held his towel tightly, “How about you?”

“Ikaw.”

“What kind of date?” binato ni Kyungsoo ang tanong ni Jongin sa kaniya pabalik sa binata. Hindi na nagsasalita ‘yung tatlo, parang silang dalawa na lang ang nag-eexist sa mundo.

“Stroll.”

Natawa nang bahagya si Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Jongin, kung kaya naman medyo nawala ang tensyon na namumuo sa kanilang dalawa kanina. “Bakit?” he doesn’t sound disappointed naman, he was just amused at Jongin’s answer.

Napa-pout naman si Jongin sa sinabi miya. “Ano masama sa strolling?”

Muntik mabuga ni Chanyeol ang beer na iniinom niya, “Puta pre bakit ka nagpa-pout? Hindi bagay sa’yo, gago!” hinampas niya ng tubig ang kaibigan.

“Okay na ba? Pwede na kami sumali sa usapan?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Wala namang nagbabawal sa inyo, tanga.” Inambahan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan.

“Eh kasi naman, friend, parang ayaw niyo kaming pagsalitain eh.” Agree ni Baekhyun.

* * *

After a few rounds of tanungan, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to _sleep_ , umahon na sila at magkasamang pumasok sa loob. Few minutes later, umahon na din si Jongdae, scoffing at Kyungsoo. _“Kaya mo na ‘yan. Ayokong mag-thirdwheel sa inyo, ‘no!”_

Pinanlisikan lang siya ng mata ng kaibigan pero wala na rin itong nagawa.

Malamang ginawa lang ito ng kaibigan para ma-iwan silang dalawa ni Jongin. He heaved a deep sigh, _gabayan mo ako lorde_.

Napansin ni Jongin na parang ang kapal ng tensyon sa pagitan nilang dalawa. “Bakit natahimik ka? Ayaw mo ba akong kasama?” pabirong ngumuso ang binata sa kaniya.

“Hindi ‘no.” medyo nauutal pa na deny ni Kyungsoo.

Lumapit sa kaniya si Jongin.

Natigilan naman si Kyungsoo sa itsura ng binata.

Jongin pursed his lips. “Bakit ba sa tuwing sinusubukan kong lumapit sa’yo, pilit kang lumalayo.”

Naglabas si Kyungsoo ng pekeng tawa, “Ano bang sinasabi mo, wala naman akong ginagawa.”

The tan male continued to move closer to him, “Hindi ko maintindihan, init-lamig ka. Minsan madali kang lapitan, the next thing I know bigla ka na lang ulit nagtatago sa kahon mo.”

Sobrang lapit na ng binata sa kaniya. Kyungsoo had to lean back at the pool side kasi nacocorner na siya ni Jongin, he gulped. _“Ano, Kyungsoo? Nasaan na ‘yung lakas ng loob mo kanina?”_ he reprimanded himself inside his head.

“You confuse me, Soo.” Ika ni Jongin, sobrang lapit na niya kay Kyungsoo. The taller held the crook of his neck, caressing it with his thumbs as he do so. “You confuse me, but in a good way.” he throaty muttered na para bang gulong-gulo na rin siya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang ipagdikit ni Jongin ang noo nilang dalawa. He tried his best not to make any sound but he can’t help but to gasp.

“Do you want this as much as I do, Soo?” nakatingin lang si Jongin deretso sa mga mata niya. Mapupungay na ito. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba sa alak o dahil ba sa kung ano mang emosyon ang dumadaloy sa loob ng binata ngayon.

One thing he’s sure of though, hindi pa ganoon ka-lasing si Jongin. Alam pa niya ang ginagawa niya.

Kyungsoo bit his lips, he looked at the taller’s plump lips for a second. Binalikan niya ng tingin ang mga mata ni Jongin.

He nodded.

Without second thoughts, sinunggaban siya ni Jongin. It was slow at first. Banayad lang, para bang pilit siyang iniingatan ng binata sa bawat hagod nito sa bibig niya. Kyungsoo’s hands went from Jongin’s jaws to the back of his neck, niyakap niya ito and it was a cue for Jongin na buhatin siya. Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around the Jongin’s torso.

Sinandal niya si Kyungsoo sa pader, tinignan niya ito nang deretso sa mata at bahagyang ngumiti. Ang pungay-pungay na ng mata nito.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, appreciated the view in front of him. Tanging ang poste sa likod niya at ang iilang Christmas lights galing sa gazebo lang ang nagbibigay ng liwanag sa kanila sa kasalukuyan. Jongin was smiling at him and his eyes were soft. Nilapit niya ang mukha niya niya sa binata at muli, hinalikan niya ito.

This time it was rough. Para bang may hinahabol sila, para bang mauubusan sila ng oras. Jongin bit Kyungsoo’s lower lip, making the latter softly gasp from the sudden pressure he felt, opening his mouth. Jongin penetrated his tongue inside the elder’s warm cavern, making Kyungsoo moan. The latter then sucked his tongue as if his life depended on it, feeling victorious when he heard Jongin groan.

It was Kyungsoo who pulled away this time. Nagtaka si Jongin pero ngumiti lang ito.

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo paano nangyari ‘yon bigla, but he decided he won’t sweat it.

Maybe that conversation was reserved for another day.

Masyado siyang masaya para problemahin pa ‘yon.

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was super late!!! i know!!! >< sorry huhu, i was busy dealing w school and comms for the past month T^T i can't guarantee regular updates for now pero one thing's for sure, hindi ko tatalikuran 'to hehehehe :D thank you for patiently waiting! 
> 
> bardahin niyo ako sa twt @jingosputa


	5. Magkaibigan o Magka-ibigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Magkaibigan o magka-ibigan?  
>  Ano nga ba talaga sa dalawa  
> Komportable sa tuwing magkasama  
> Nalilito kung mali ito o tama _

“Anong plano mo ngayong birthday mo, Soo?” tanong ni Jongdae habang abala sa pag-nguya ng Dried Mangos na pasalubong niya from Cebu. Doon kasi napagdesisyunan ng _Doh Family_ na mag-celebrate nung Holiday szn. Being the _loving_ friend that Kyungsoo is, inuwian niya si Baekhyun at Jongdae ng Dried Mangos at danggit, as per his friends’ requests na rin.

Tinakpan niya ang bibig ng kaibigan, “Please lang Jongdae pakisara naman ‘yang bunganga mo kapag ngumunguya ka.” he snapped, rolling his eyes. “By the way, wala pa akong naiisip na gagawin.”

_Lie_

Well, it’s not entirely a lie. Sabihin na lang nating he _and a certain someone_ had plans on how they’ll celebrate their birthdays. Itong certain someone na ‘to ay itago na lang natin sa pangalang Jongin.

_Sadly, hindi birthday sex._ *sobbing noises*

Who would’ve thought na Capricorn din pala si Jongin at one day apart lang ang birthdays nila? _If this ain’t fate then what is this?_ Kyungsoo mentally flipped his hair.

And yes, si Jongin nga. ‘Yung long-time crush ni Kyungsoo na naka-momol niya sa pool nung nag-Laguna sila with their other friends. After that momol sesh, Kyungsoo can proudly conclude na ang daming nagbago sa relasyon nila.

Let’s just say, movie marathons sa bahay ni Jongin have been frequent. Minsan naman, sadyang magpapalate si Kyungsoo ng uwi para lang sabay silang umuwi ni Jongin, _~~ditching his friends na palagi siyang inaayang mag-hohol after class.~~_ Madalas ring pumasok si Kyungsoo nang maaga para makapag-library sila ni Jongin at sabay gumawa ng assignment at kung ano-ano pa. Palagi din silang magka-chat, talking about anything, minsan mababaw na topic lang, minsan naman about politics and just about everything under the sun. Kyungsoo loves this man’s wits talaga. Wala pa sila sa kalahati ng second sem pero pakiramdam niya ang dami nang nangyari.

Naging requirement din ang late night calls (especially nung nag-out of town ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo to celebrate Christmas). There’s this one time they spent all night sa _Discord_ listening to songs together. Sometimes they’ll do a watch party sa Rave, pero silang dalawa lang. Para bang nagsilbing _catalyst_ ang heated palitan ng laway nila. He’ll spare the details nung morning after kasi everytime na naaalala niya, nagcicringe siya because of their awkwardness. However, it all worked out because of Jongin’s friendly nature.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know kung ano na ba talaga ang real score between the two of them. However, hindi muna siya magiging greedy and let things be just the way it is. _For now._

In other words, _wala silang label._

For sure, babardahin siya ng mga kaibigan niya for not telling all these _juicy_ details lalo na’t alam nilang matagal na siyang _puta_ for this borta. He just doesn’t want to jinx it. He wants their relationship to be stable first, bago niya sabihin sa mga kaibigan niya.

“Painom ka na lang, Soo. Invite na lang natin ‘yung iba ulit.” Baekhyun suggested na busy naman sa pag-ngatab sa danggit.

Tumawa si Jongdae at inagaw ang pakete from Baekhyun’s hands, “Pala-desisyon ha. Birthday mo, bhie?”

Baekhyun acted na parang maduduwal siya, “As if gusto kong maging Capricorn. _Yikes._ ”

“Panget din naman ugali niyong mga Taurus.” he bluntly replied. “Pero, inuman doesn’t sound bad.”

Bilang mga basic college student na walang ibang personality kundi ang maging mapagmahal sa alak, they all agreed and invited their friends through their group chat na ginawa ni Jongdae pagtapos na pagtapos ng outing nila sa Laguna.

** kold bantutan **

**Kyungsoo Doh:** _inom sa timog. jan 11. consider yourself dedt if u’re bailing on me >:(_

**Chanyeol Park:** _g, pero anong meron?_

**Sehun Oh:** _u sound like a fucking rookie,_

_wala nang tanong-tanong basta sumama ka na lang!_

**Jongdae Kim:** _it’s soo’s bday!_

**Baekhyun Byun:** _sagot niya na >:D_

**Junmyeon Kim:** _malamang birthday niya eh_

**Chanyeol Park:** _bday din ni jongin sa 14! make it a double-celebration!_

**Kyungsoo Doh:** _paladesisyon ka, birthday mo?_

“Kyungsoo! Sa 14 pala ang birthday ni Jongin!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he typed on his phone.

He scoffed, “Nabasa ko rin, Baek.” Ika niya, feigning innocence. He checked the time on his phone before keeping it in his pocket. Tumingin siya sa langit at nang makita niyang bumababa na ang araw ay tumayo na siya.

“Uwi ka na?” tanong ni Jongdae sa kaniya, abala pa rin sa pagtipa sa kaniyang cellphone. “Ayaw niyo mag-karaoke? Maaga pa naman oh.” He absent-mindedly suggested. Malamang ay abala pa rin ‘to sa pagchachat sa group chat nila.

Umiling siya at pinagpag ang sarili niya. Matagal-tagal din pala silang nag-stay sa oval. Pinagpag niya ang pants niya to remove the grass na dumikit sa bandang pwetan niya at nag-stretch nang bahagya. “May kikitain pa ako. _High school friend.”_ he picked up his things from the ground.

Ngumisi si Baekhyun, “May booking ka bhie?”

Finally, inangat na ni Jongdae ang tingin niya mula sa telepono niya, “As if namang kakalampag sa iba ‘yan.” Binaling niya ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo, “Jongin agreed na double-celeb na lang kayo.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh ‘wag ka naman masyado kiligin!” Baekhyun cackled at binato ang wrapper ng dried mangoes sa kaibigan.

Kyungsoo raised his middle finger, “Gago! Mauuna na ako!” he walked away pero hindi pa rin tinatalikuran ang mga kaibigan niya.

Baekhyun whined, “’Wag! Masyado ka pang bata!” he hollered.

“Ingat sila sa’yo!” Jongdae yelled.

* * *

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin called him. Nakadantay ang isang paa nito sa pader na sinasandalan niya.

_Ah, high school friend._

The taller walked towards him all in his borta and moreno glory. Napangiti siya nang makita niya ang binata. Kyungsoo just loves how the sun’s remaining rays were kissing Jongin’s golden skin. It made him look more vibrant.

He feels bad for bailing on his friends again para sa tite, pero ano bang magagawa niya? Ayaw niya lang munang magsabi sa iba kaagad without knowing what this _whole thing_ with Jongin is.

Also, Kyungsoo somehow likes it this way. ‘Yung sila lang ang may alam. It’s peaceful, walang sumasawsaw, walang nangingialam. Hindi naman sa hindi niya pinagkakatiwalaan ang mga kaibigan niya, but Kyungsoo just wants to seize every moment he spends with the guy he likes for a long time, nang walang ibang taong involved.

Akala niya noon, mahihirapan siyang itago ang kung ano mang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa since they belong in the same block. However, hindi naman pala mahirap to keep it lowkey kasi madalas ay busy sila sa kaniya-kaniyang buhay sa loob ng classroom.

Turns out, mukhang hindi rin si Jongin ‘yung tipong maingay about these kinds of things.

“Kanina ka pa dito? Sana chinat mo ako. Sa may catwalk ka na lang dapat naghintay para may upuan ka.”

Umiling si Jongin, “Ayos lang ‘yon. Kakatapos lang din ng meeting. Ang dami talagang ebas ni Moonkyu kahit kailan.” He whined. They were actually dismissed early. Their prof gave them free cut kasi may seminar daw itong dadaluhan. However, much to Jongin’s luck, he was held captive by his groupmates sa isa nilang subject to talk about their presentation.

Natawa si Kyungsoo. “He’s just looking out for you. Ayaw niya lang pumalpak ‘yung presentation for sure.”

“Still!” he pouted. Pinitik ni Kyungsoo ang bibig ng binata.

“Saan mo gustong kumain” tanong ni Jongin sa kaniya at bahagyang niyakap ang kaliwang braso nito.

Namula si Kyungsoo. Is he the same man who made out with him weeks ago? Napaka-unpredictable talaga nitong bortang ‘to.

“Hmm. Sisig kiosk?” he grinned.

* * *

“Two chicken sisig for table 4!” sigaw ni kuya mula sa kitchen area.

Tatayo na dapat si Kyungsoo nang unahan na siya ni Jongin na kunin ang order nila. Napangiti siya nang dahan-dahan niyang ilapag ang tray sa mesa. “Ingat ah, mainit pa-“

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo nang mapaso siya ng sizzling plate. Imbis na ‘yung kahoy ang nahawakan niya, sa itim na plato _~~(rip description)~~_ dumapo ang mga daliri niya.

Tarantang tumabi si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang napasong kamay ng binata. Out of reflex, hinipan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. “Sobrang sakit ba? Hihingi ako ng yelo-“

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Hindi dapat yelo, cool wet compress lang dapat, sira.” Pang-asar niya pa. “Pero hindi naman na kailangan, wala ‘to.”

Ngumuso si Jongin, “Sure ka?”

Nanaba ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang alalang mukha ng binata. He smiled as he nods.

“Kiss ko na lang.” he snickers at bago pa siya makaalma, Jongin gently pecked on Kyungsoo’s fingers.

Nanghina ang tuhod niya nang dumampi ang labi ng binata sa kamay niya. He cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks heat up. “Anong scientific explanation do’n?” he scoffed.

“Ang hirap talagang landiin ng mga president’s lister.” Padabog na binitawan ni Jongin ang kamay niya at bumalik sa upuan niya. Nilapag niya ang sizzling plate sa harap ni Kyungsoo at sinalinan ng tubig ang baso niya.

“Ano palang ginawa mo kanina habang naghihintay?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Nagpatawag lang ng meeting si Seonho kanina, malapit na kasi ‘yung event ng org namin. Kailangan lang naming mag-fund raising. Bili ka ng mga ibebenta namin ha?” he tilted his head.

“Seonho?” paglilinaw ni Jongin.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “I don’t know if you remember him, pero siya ‘yung pumunta sa classroom last week to look for new members ng org namin. Matangkad, maputi, may dimples, from BA Socio.”

Paano makakalimutan ni Jongin ‘yon?

“Ah, ‘yung crush mo.” Jongin gulped his water in one go.

Namula si Kyungsoo. “Fake news ka.”

“Kaya pala inaasar ka nila Jongdae sa kaniya.” He sneered, “It seems like it’s not one-sided though.”

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya kay Jongin. “You think so?”

“Eh bakit curious ka?” akusa ni Jongin. He frowned and dropped his utensils sa plato niya. Nagulat siya nang narinig niyang tumawa si Kyungsoo.

“Pinagtitripan lang kita. I don’t think it’s anything like that though. Mabait lang talaga siya.”

“So you admit it? Na crush mo nga siya?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Kyungsoo, “Crush is paghanga, and I do find him attractive. So, maybe? He’s good-looking, may good sense of leadership, not to mention President’s lister din.”

Umismid si Jongin. “So if he asked you out, you’ll say yes?”

Iling lang ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

“Bakit naman?”

“Just because.”

“Anong just because?” sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jongin.

Piningot niya ang binata, “Huwag nang maraming tanong! Kumain ka na lang d’yan! Lalamig na ‘yung sisig!” tumawa siya at uminom ng tubig.

_Gan’yan ka ba talaga ka-manhid, Jongin?_

* * *

“Oh, pa-San Juan na ‘yung jeep na ‘yun ah?” the smaller asked Jongin.

Hindi siya pinansin ng binata.

Siniko siya ni Kyungsoo, “Bakit hindi ka pa sumakay? Mamaya mahihirapan ka nang sumakay n’yan.”

“Ihahatid pa kita.” Simpleng sabi ni Jongin.

“Huwag na!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. Considering ‘yung traffic sa Aurora Blvd. lalo na between 5-8 PM, ikamamatay ni Jongin ang pag-commute pabalik mula Quezon City pa-San Juan. “Mula dito hanggang sa amin, 1 and a half hour na kaagad.”

“Better.” Jongin snickered, “More time with you then.”

Binatukan siya ni Kyungsoo, “Hindi ako nagbibiro!”

Natawa si Jongin, “Hindi rin naman ako nagbibiro ah! Gusto nga kita ihatid.”

Umismid lang ulit si Kyungsoo _kasi nga pabebe siya._

“Ang tagal pala ng jeep na sinasakyan mo palagi ‘no? Buti natatagalan mong mag-commute.” Jongin said.

Nagkibit-balikat si Kyungsoo, “It’s not like I have any other choice. My commute is 2 hours long pero I’m too near the university para ma-justify ang pagdodorm. So I just put up with it.”

“Kaya pala palagi kang maagang pumasok.”

“Ang totoo niyan, ayoko rin kasi talagang nagtatagal sa bahay. The only way I can get to spend less time at home is pumasok ng maaga, umuwi ng late. Akala nila subsob ako sa pag-aaral but in reality, I just use it as an escape.”

Pinatong ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa ulo ni Kyungsoo, can’t seem to find the right words to say. But Kyungsoo felt like Jongin was trying to say that he’s ready to listen.

Kyungsoo scoffed and shook his head, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be a buzzkill.”

“No, you’re not killing the mood. I just want you to continue talking and let you know that I’m all ears.”

Natigilan si Kyungsoo nang matanaw niya ang jeep na sasakyan nila, hinampas niya si Jongin, making the younger panic. “Ano ‘yon, Soo?”

“May jeep na! May jeep na!” he exclaimed.

“Oh ano naman? Sasakay tayo ‘wag ka mag-alala!” tumawa si Jongin pero nagulat siya nang hatakin siya bigla ni Kyungsoo.

Doon nakita ni Jongin na ang daming estudyante pala ang nag-aagawan para lang makakuha ng pwesto sa jeep. In short, _na-culture shock siya._

“Jongin bilisan mo ang takbo!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

Imbis na huminto kasi ang jeep kung nasaan ang kumpol ng mga estudyante na naghihintay nang masasakyan, mas umabante pa ito kung kaya naman kinailangan pa nilang habulin ito.

Binalikan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at hinatak ito para tumakbo. Gawa nang sanay na si Kyungsoo sa ganitong set-up, sanay na siyang makipagbalyahan sa ibang taong kasabayan niya, _despite of his size_. If Jongin wasn’t busy being culture shocked right now, baka pinalakpakan niya pa ang binata.

Unfortunately, iisa na lang ang kakasya sa jeep, aayain na sana ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na bumaba at maghintay na lang ng ibang masasakyan nang tinulak siya ng binate pa-upo.

“Eh paano ka-“ Jongin’s words were cut off when Kyungsoo sat on his lap.

“Huwag mo sabihing aayain mo akong bumaba dahil lang iisa na lang ‘yung natitirang pwesto?” Kyungsoo said.

Jongin gulped, “’Yun nga gagawin ko dapat.”

“Bukas pa tayo makaka-uwi at this rate.” Biro niya.

* * *

Kyungsoo tried his best not to get flustered just because he’s sitting on Jongin’s lap. For someone who experienced different kinds of sexcapades, _he’s acting like a virgin right now._

Bago pa man tuluyang mabaliw si Kyungsoo sa _unholy thoughts_ niya, may bumaba ng SM Sta. Mesa kung kaya naman naka-upo na siya ng maayos sa tabi ni Jongin.

_~~Half-disappointed siya kasi ang bilis namang may bumaba~~ _

* * *

Nang makababa sila, tuluyan nang nakababa ang araw kung kaya naman naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pagtama ng hanging Amihan sa kaniya. Pinagdaop niya ang mga palad niya at hinipan niya ito to keep his hands warm. Hindi rin kasi gaanong sanay si Kyungsoo sa sobrang lamig.

“Giniginaw ka?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Ang nipis lang kasi nitong long-sleeves ko.”

Walang any any ay kinuha ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya at binalot ito ng sa kaniya, _which is surprisingly warm._ Hinipan ito ni Jongin at ngumiti. “Hahawakan ko ‘tong isa mong kamay ha? Parang galing sa freezer ‘yung kamay mo. Ibulsa mo na lang ‘yang isa mong kamay.”

From the drop-off point, malapit na lang naman ang bahay ni Kyungsoo. Limang kanto lang ang dapat nilang lagpasan at hindi nila namalayang nasa harap na sila ng bahay ng binata. However, in Kyungsoo’s case, ‘yun yata ‘yung pinaka-mahabang nilakad ni Kyungsoo. He tried to stop his heart from rapidly beating pero hindi niya magawa. The entire time na naglalakad sila, dama niya ang pag-init ng mukha niya.

Buti na lang at madilim na at dim lights na nagmumula sa mga poste at mga ilaw sa iilang establishments na nadaan nila na lang ang source of light nila.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang gate nila, “Salamat sa paghatid. You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I want to do it.” Jongin grinned. “Just want to make sure na safe kang naka-uwi.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t really ready na ipakilala si Jongin. Sa mga kaibigan niya nga hindi pa niya nababanggit ang real score nilang dalawa, how much more sa pamilya niya? However, parang ang rude naman kung hindi aayain ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na pumasok muna sa bahay nila kahit para uminom lang ng tubig saglit. So he did, “Gusto mo bang pumasok?”

Umiling si Jongin, “Nakakahiya kila tita, next time na lang siguro. Late na rin.”

Kyungsoo was relieved.

_Though, lowkey disappointed siya ngayong alam niya na wala pa sila sa ganung level wherein meeting the parents is possible._ Kyungsoo shoved the thoughts away at nanlaki ang mata niya nang may maalala siya.

“May ibibigay pala ako sa’yo,” he opened the small compartment of his backpack and brought out a customized bracelet.

Jongin looked at his name that was written on it.

“Sorry ‘yan lang ang nabili ko. I don’t really know your taste sa pagkain so I opt for something you can use as an accessory. Come to think of it, hindi ko alam if angkop din sa style mo ‘yan.” Yumuko ang binata.

Jongin held his cheeks at inangat ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Tinignan niya ito nang diretso sa mata. “I love it. I’ll always wear it.”

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo.

Pinisil ni Jongin ang ilong ni Kyungsoo at tumawa, “Uuwi na ako, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Tango lang ang sinagot ni Kyungsoo.

Nagulat siya when Jongin pecked on his lips, “Good night, Soo.” He then walked away, pero hindi niya pa tinatalikuran si Kyungsoo. “Pasok ka na.” He mouthed.

Kyungsoo waved his hand and mouthed “Good night.”

Nang isara niya ang gate, napasapo siya dibdib niya. He gulped nang maramdaman niya how fast his heart was beating.

_Ano ba talaga tayo, Jongin?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry kung mukhang minadali T^T (kasi minadali talaga) i've been busy w comms and college stuff so ayon T^T bardahin niyo ako sa comments or sa twt @KAIDlLF <3 thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> bukod sa kinuha ko some of these from my personal experience, gusto ko lang din talagang ipaalala yung pamilyar na pakiramdam ng may crush ka sa school.
> 
> bardagulin niyo ako sa comments or sumn bc im a h0e for validation!!! nasa twitter din ako @jingosputa


End file.
